The invention relates to an article that can be collapsed from an expanded, hollow form in which the article can be used as, for example, a plant container.
Plant containers are typically used only during certain seasons, and then stored when not in use. A number of such containers can occupy considerable storage space. Moreover, shipping of plant containers in bulk by a distributor or manufacturer can be expensive because of space requirements.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an article, adaptable for use as a plant container, which is collapsible to minimize space requirements for storage and/or shipping.
The above object is realized by a collapsible article comprising: a plurality of slats, each slat having opposing longitudinally extending edges, a substantially rounded groove (hereafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cflutexe2x80x9d) extending along one edge, a substantially rounded projection (hereafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cbeadxe2x80x9d) extending along the other edge and adapted to fit within the flute of an adjacent slat, and at least one opening transversely extending between the bead and flute; and at least one elongated elastic member received in and extending through said at least one opening of each slat so that the slats are selectively positionable between (i) an expanded, hollow form having opposing open ends, and (ii) a collapsed, substantially flat form. The collapsible article preferably further comprises a support member engageable with the slats in their expanded form and removable from the slats to allow collapse thereof. A single support member positioned adjacent to one end of the slats as in their expanded form makes the article useable as a container, in which the support member functions as the bottom when oriented appropriately for use in containing plants or other items.